Las vueltas de la vida
by mia2788
Summary: A veces el destino hace que nuestras vidas se crucen, aunque intentemos evitarlo. A veces, las vueltas de la vida no se pueden controlar. Seis vidas entrelazadas, seis historias para contar y tres amores: un amor traicionado, un amor de mentira, un amor inocente.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** No sé si aún hay lectores por aquí, pero esta historia surgió hace un tiempo y he decidido publicarla.

Es un AU muy AU, que mezcla personajes de dos historias (GLEE y The 100). Incluye personajes que fueron inspirados (incluso el nombre) en personas reales y otros de mi propia creación **.**

No pretendo que sea una historia muy larga y será actualizada -en lo posible- semanalmente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor (salvo los que obviamente son de mi propia creación).

* * *

 **I.**

–¡Es tarde! Si no bajas ahora, tendrás que tomar el autobús –gritó Rachel y alguien en el piso de arriba tuvo la decencia de fingir preocupación.

Pese al atraso, la morena disfrutaba compartir con aquella persona que ella consideraba su familia.

No había sido fácil. De pronto ambas se habían encontrado solas en el mundo. Rachel recién había conseguido su puesto en el New York Times, por lo que había podido hacerse cargo de la menor. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello hubiese sido diferente. No se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Sus sueños habían cambiado.

La realidad le había demostrado que a veces debían tomarse decisiones importantes, dejando atrás tus sueños, modificándolos u olvidándolos.

Cuando ella había ido a aquel mismo colegio al que su compañera de casa probablemente llegaría atrasada, siempre había soñado con escribir historias, contar verdades, cambiar el mundo. Su abuela la había alentado a ello. Pero luego el mundo a sus pies se derrumbó, y ni siquiera su abuela pudo ayudarla a cambiar de opinión. La escuela de artes quedó atrás, y gracias a una beca, entró a estudiar periodismo en una destacada universidad. Sus historias quedaron encerradas en un cajón de su habitación, se volvió más fría, realista y práctica. Se trazó metas y las consiguió.

Ahora tenía una relativa seguridad para ella y una menor a su cargo.

No necesitaba nada más.

* * *

–¡Rachel! –la voz de su jefa la sacó de su concentración. Katherine era una mujer de cuarenta y algo años, empoderada y digna de admirar. Su piel de color casi negra, tanto como el ébano, sólo resaltaba su belleza y poder. Su cabello castaño oscuro caía hasta sus hombros, otorgándole una prestancia que sólo era aumentada por su metro setenta de altura–. Acabo de terminar de leer tu artículo. Brillante como siempre –la felicitó la mujer con una sonrisa–. Apenas me lo permitan, ese ascenso será tuyo. Tú sólo sigue como siempre y no habrá nada que pueda interponerse.

–Gracias, Kat. Sabes que ese ascenso es de las pocas cosas que me queda por tachar de mi lista –recordó Rachel con emoción.

–Lo sé, y tú sabes que yo te veo como mi sucesora. Lucharé contra todo aquel que ose internar llevarte a otro lugar.

Rache soltó una risa ante las palabras de su jefa. Cualquiera que la conociese, sabía que aquella amenaza era una verdad.

–¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? Hace tiempo que no veo a esa pequeña genio –preguntó Katherine.

–Si te escucha decir que la llamas pequeña, comenzará una discusión, eso es seguro. A veces vivir con una adolescente tan inteligente es complicado, pero tú sabes que ella es lo más importante en mi vida. Más allá de los dramas adolescentes casi inexistentes, todo va bien. A veces me gustaría que tuviese más amigos, que hiciese otras cosas, pero ella está tan concentrada en sus estudios que es casi imposible sacarla de ahí –comentó la morena algo desalentada. A veces le gustaría tener más tiempo para compartir con la menor, para sacarla de la burbuja en la que se había metido.

La vida había hecho que ambas renunciasen a sus sueños y se volviesen unas personas realistas. Si bien su vida le gustaba, esperaba que la menor no fuese igual, que viviese más, pero sabía que la trágica muerte de su madre años atrás había acabado con esa posibilidad.

–Siento quitarte horas de tu vida privada, Rach, pero sabes lo importante de esta publicación –recordó Katherine.

–Ya está todo conversado en casa. Será sólo esta semana, no es un problema Kat –respondió sinceramente Rachel.

Al artículo que Rachel había escrito, se le sumaba una investigación que destapaba una red de corrupción política y empresarial. Tenían sólo aquella semana para ultimar detalles y redactar la noticia para que fuese publicada en la primera plana.

Por ello, el horario de trabajo se había extendido hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. No era algo que agradase a Rachel, pero aquello era importante y debía hacerlo.

Tras horas de llamadas, lecturas y redacciones sin parar, Rachel dio por finalizada su jornada laboral. Ya podría marcharse a su casa y descansar, pero antes debía hacer una parada. La pequeña genio, como la llamaba Kat, había olvidado comprar unos materiales y Rachel tenía que ir en su ayuda. Agradecía la existencia de un pequeño negocio a cuadras de su trabajo que atendía hasta tarde.

* * *

Salió del negocio con una bolsa en sus manos portando todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba por llegar a su coche cuando unos gritos la alertaron. Si bien Rachel no era de las que se arriesgaba, no pudo evitar pensar en Ana.

¡Cuánto extrañaba a Ana!

Corrió hacia el callejón desde donde provenían los gritos sin pensar en que ella medía menos de la media y era bastante delgada. Al llegar, vio como un hombre golpeaba a una chica. Angustiada, gritó pidiendo ayuda. Aquello fue suficiente para que el hombre se apartara.

–¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi chica, lesbiana! –gritó el hombre antes de alejarse.

Rachel inmediatamente se acercó a ayudarla.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó intentado ayudarla a levantarse.

–Ella me dijo que estaba soltera… ella… no… yo no sabía… –murmuró la chica ya de pie.

–Tranquila, tenemos que llamar a la policía, ir a un hospital… –estaba intentado mantener la calma, pero la situación y los recuerdos no ayudaban a Rachel.

De pronto una puerta se abrió iluminando algo más el callejón.

–Lexa, tienes dos minutos para sacar tus cosas de la habitación. Te dije que no quería problemas –gritó el que parecía ser el dueño del local aledaño al callejón.

–¿Está loco? ¿A esta chica la acaban de golpear y usted la echa? Si cree que…

–Ella estaba advertida. Le dije que no quería problemas y ahora ese chico rico prometió no venir más. Ni él ni sus amigos. Mi negocio se ve perjudicado gracias a ella. Estoy en todo mi derecho. Yo no vivo de la caridad –volvió a levantar la voz el hombre de unos cincuenta años y cara de pocos amigos.

Rachel sabía que la caridad era algo que debía valorarse. Su abuela se lo había enseñado, Ana se lo había demostrado y la menor que la esperaba en casa aún creía en ella. Pero no iba a discutir con ese tipo. La chica necesitaba su ayuda.

–Vamos, yo te ayudo con tus cosas –dijo Rachel agarrándola del brazo. La otra chica parecía tan confundida como lastimada que ni siquiera protestó y la guió a su habitación.

No tardaron mucho, ya que la chica, Lexa, como la había llamado el hombre, no tenía muchas pertenencias. Tras una breve visita al hospital y una denuncia contra un desconocido, se marcharon a casa de Rachel.

La chica, que Rachel había descubierto que se llamaba Alexandra, no decía mucho. La enfermera le había mencionado que tal vez podría deberse al shock de la situación. Rachel creía que se trataba de algo más profundo.

Todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado en la última media hora, cuando estacionó en su casa. Estaba llevando a una extraña a su casa. Aquello no era propio de Rachel y probablemente, ponía en riesgo su seguridad.

Suspiró y volvió a pensar en Ana. Aquello la convenció.

Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Lexa. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando la luz del salón se encendió y una furiosa adolescente apareció.

–Llevó casi una hora esperándote. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? –preguntó enojada la chica de cabellos negros–. ¿Quién es ella? –agregó fijándose en la persona que acompañaba a Rachel.

–Te hubiese avisado, pero todo fue muy rápido. Lexa necesita nuestra ayuda y se quedará hoy aquí –señaló Rachel.

–¿De dónde la conoces? Es más, ¿la conoces siquiera? –Rachel realmente odiaba la suspicacia de la adolescente.

–Un tipo la estaba golpeando en un callejón y no puede evitar acércame. Me recordó a lo que pasó con Ana…

Apenas pronunció esas palabras supo que había cometido un error.

–No metas a mi mamá en esto. Ella nunca trajo nadie aquí –dijo con rabia la menor, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

–Lauren…

–No, haz lo que quieras, es tu casa… –sin más la chica se alejó rumbo a su habitación.

–No quiero causar problemas –dijo Lexa encontrando por fin su voz.

–No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella. Vamos, te mostraré la habitación donde puedes quedarte –expuso Rachel comenzando a subir las mismas escaleras por las que Lauren se había alejado.

Tras dejar a Lexa y asegurarle que no había ningún problema, Rachel se dirigió a su habitación. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar hablar con Lauren. Debía dejar que la adolescente expulsara su ira y aquel dolor que hace dos años inundaba su cuerpo.

Aquel día había sido demasiado largo y agotador, Rachel lo único que esperaba es que al despertar las cosas se hubiesen calmado un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Rachel se levantó sabiendo que debía enfrentarse a lo acontecido el día anterior. Sin embargo, cualquier preparación frente al espejo no le hubiese servido de nada, cuando se encontró con aquella escena en el comedor de la cocina.

–¿Entonces la rubia esa no te dijo nada? ¿Te enteraste gracias a su novio? –preguntó Lauren y Rachel pudo ver cómo Lexa asentía–. Eso es una verdadera mierda.

–¡Lauren, el lenguaje! –interrumpió Rachel.

–Pero lo es –se quejó la aludida–. Las rubias deberían estar prohibidas. Al parecer sólo causan daño.

Lexa frunció el ceño evidentemente confundida.

–Hace años una rubia también dañó a Rachel –explicó Lauren–. Yo no la conocí, pero Nanny no hablaba bien de ella y todo el mundo le caía bien a Nanny. Ah, Nanny era la abuela de Rachel.

–Y la tuya –murmuró Rachel que sabía cuánto Lauren había querido a su abuela–. Y dudo que la pigmentación del cabello tenga algo que ver con nuestras malas experiencias amorosas, aunque desconozco bien qué pasó contigo, Lexa.

–La típica historia de la chica hetero que quiere experimentar –bufó Lexa–. Clarke iba varias veces al restaurante con sus amigas y comenzamos a mirarnos, luego a conversar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos juntas. Luego desapareció hasta que ayer llegó su novio y me dijo que todo había sido una estupidez de parte de Clarke, que iban a casarse y ella sólo quería experimentar un rato.

–Tú pensabas que era algo más –agregó Rachel sin necesidad de una afirmación.

–Bueno, pero esas rubias son pasado. Ahora somos tres morenas-castañas listas para comernos el mundo –cortó el tema Lauren.

–¿Tú también…? –intentó preguntar Lexa.

–¿Te refieres a si soy lesbiana? –cuestionó Lauren y Lexa asintió–. Oh no, soy hetero, sin ninguna curiosidad. Rachel es bisexual, pero prefiere las chicas, aunque nunca sale con nadie. Quizás ahora puedas ayudarla un poco con eso.

–¡Lauren!

Lexa rio y luego su rostro perdió todo atisbo de risa.

–Yo intentaré encontrar trabajo hoy y marcharme lo antes posible. Les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí.

–Lexa trabaja y estudia. Estudia abogacía en Columbia, mi universidad –comentó Lauren. Columbia había sido su sueño desde que conoció la existencia de aquella Ivy League–. Deberíamos dejar que se quedara con nosotras, Rach. Nadie la contratará con esos golpes en la cara.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, porque pese a todo, Lauren era una digna hija de su madre.

–Me parece una buena idea –sostuvo antes que Lexa pudiese oponerse–. Pero no creo que la habitación en la que se quedó sea la más adecuada si se queda más tiempo.

–Tal vez podría ocupar la habitación que era de mamá… Es más grande y está vacía –dijo Lauren encogiéndose de hombros, pero Rachel sabía que aquel era un paso importante. Ello también significaba que confiaba en Lexa.

Sin saber por qué, Rachel también confiaba en aquella castaña.

* * *

Las malditas llaves siempre se le perdían en aquel bolso. Si no se tratase de objetos inanimados, hubiese apostado a que les encantaba bromear a su costa.

El ruido del ascensor la hizo girarse, tras sus puertas apareció su vecina.

Rubia, estatura mediana, curvas y una sonrisa agradable. Solían saludarse con cordialidad, pero hasta ahí llegaba su relación.

Sabía poco sobre ella: estudiante universitaria, hija de padres adinerados y con un par de amigas bastante ruidosas.

–Hola Quinn, ¿problemas encontrando las llaves? –dijo su vecina a modo de saludo dirigiéndose hasta su propia puerta.

–Hola Clarke. Comenzaré a colgármelas al cuello, quizás así las encontraré más fácilmente –respondió bromeando–. ¡Por fin! –suspiró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta no sin antes despedirse de su vecina.

Dejó sus cosas sobre su mesa de trabajo y abrió una botella de vino mientras pensaba en qué cenaría. Básicamente esa era su rutina, con algunas fiestas entre medio, pero sin mucho más cambio.

 _Vacía._

Tenía estabilidad y había estudiado lo que había querido, pero cuando se encontraba a solas no podía dejar de pensar en sus decisiones pasadas. Aquellas que habían marcado su rumbo y dañado a quien más quería.

 _No pienses en ella._

Los primeros años se había justificado diciendo que había tomado la mejor decisión para ambas, pero aquello era una mentira. Había hecho lo que resultaba más fácil y conveniente para ella. Su padre le había dado dos opciones y ella ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho. Siempre había pensado que era diferente al mundo en el que vivía, pero cuando tuvo que demostrarlo no lo hizo.

 _"Eres igual a todos ellos; finges que eres distinta pero eres igual"_. Esa había sido la última frase de su novia antes de terminar su relación.

Quinn había intentado odiarla, diciéndose a sí misma que sí era diferente. Pero en el fondo sabía la verdad. Había pasado meses jurándole que era el amor de su vida, protegiéndola de aquel mundo que la rechazaba por no tener dinero y asistir a aquel colegio becada, pero cuando estuvo en riesgo su seguridad, su economía, su futuro, todo ese amor no había alcanzado.

Cuando por fin comprendió la gravedad de su error, se impuso una autocondena. No más relaciones, no más amor. Ella era una persona tóxica y no podía dañar a nadie más. No quería.

Trabajaba, iba a fiestas, conocía personas, pero nada más. Su nueva jefa, una mexicana recién ascendida y trasladada le había dicho que parecía cansada, como si algo le faltara. Ella sabía que algo le faltaría toda la vida.

Sus lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de la puerta que retumbó por todo su silencioso hogar. Pensando que podía ser su vecina necesitando algo, abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla.

Frente a ella, pasado y presente colisionaron.

–Hola hermanita –saludo aquel chico con una sonrisa ladeada tan similar a la suya. Sus ojos avellana eran una copia exacta de los que ella tenía. Sólo su pelo, unos dos tonos más oscuros que el suyo, evidenciaban una diferencia.

–¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? –preguntó Quinn aún sorprendida.

–No me enteré gracias a ti, obviamente. Russel todo lo sabe, deberías estar acostumbrada. Me metí entre sus cosas y encontré tu dirección –respondió su hermano pequeño dejando entrever que no sólo había dañado a su ex novia con sus actos–. Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, me vengo a vivir contigo.

–¿¡Estás loco!? –exclamó casi en un grito–. Dan, eres menor. Vives con papá y yo tengo mi vida. Lo siento, pero tienes que irte.

–Papá se va a casar con una chica menor que tú. Gasté todos mis ahorros viajando hasta aquí. Papá se negó a pagar mi viaje, pero está dispuesto a pagar mi colegiatura y mis gastos si me dejas vivir aquí. Como le causo muchos problemas, mi marcha es lo mejor para él –explicó Daniel con tanta frialdad que Quinn pensó que su hermano no parecía un chico de dieciséis años.

–Siento que papá y tú tengan problemas, pero yo tengo mi vida hecha aquí. No puedes aparecerte un día y querer modificarla.

–¿Sólo tú tienes derecho a hacerlo? ¿O sólo sirve cuando tú te marchas? –preguntó con ironía el menor–. No necesito que seas mi hermana, Quinn. Sólo necesito que me des alojamiento. Hace tiempo renuncié a creer en esa idea de familia que supuestamente deberíamos ser.

Aquellas palabras habían sido la estocada final para Quinn. Daniel tenía diez años cuando todo había pasado. Su papá queriendo evitar cualquier habladuría, había decidido marcharse al otro extremo del país, al mismo Estado en el que ella estudiaría. Si bien vivieron durante años a pocos kilómetros de distancia, Quinn jamás había visitado a su familia. Primero, por orden de su papá, luego porque ella no podía enfrentarse a Russel y a sus propias decisiones. Daniel había sido una víctima en toda esa guerra.

–Lo siento –declaró con sinceridad, dejando pasar a su hermano–. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.

–Gracias –sin agregar más, Daniel caminó en la dirección que Quinn le había indicado. Tras dejar sus cosas volvió hasta donde su hermana lo esperaba–. Mañana tengo que ir al colegio y llevar mis papeles. Papá ya hizo la mayoría del trámite por el cambio, pero tú tienes que firmar como mi tutora.

Quinn asintió sin pensarlo, pero luego una mala sensación se le plantó en la boca del estómago y la llevó a preguntar.

–¿Dónde vas a estudiar?

–En el mismo colegio que estudiaste tú cuando vivíamos aquí. Saint algo se llama ¿o no? –expuso Daniel, sin darle mucha importancia.

Quinn, en cambio, libraba otra batalla. Mañana tendría que enfrentarse a aquel lugar, el que no había sido capaz de pisar en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí. Durante un año había evitado ese lugar y sus alrededores. Los recuerdos de la mejor etapa de su vida estaban ahí, también los de su mayor arrepentimiento.


End file.
